


Семь месяцев на берегах Нинбо

by Naked_Truth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Historical, M/M, Opium Wars, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naked_Truth/pseuds/Naked_Truth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы прибыли в Китай, чтобы воевать и отстаивать торговые права, но даже нам, бывалым воякам, становилось дурно при виде зверств, учиненных китайцами над своими родными и близкими. Казалось, подобные варвары заслуживают лишь презрения и всяческого осуждения, тем не менее, британская армия проявила сострадание по отношению к пленным, обращаясь с ними самым гуманным образом…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семь месяцев на берегах Нинбо

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Сатурея  
> Размер: большое мини  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: романс  
> Рейтинг: PG-13

«Вы всегда будете относиться ко мне с любовью. В ваших глазах я воплощение всех тех грехов, которые у вас не хватает смелости совершить»  
Оскар Уальд «Портрет Дориана Грея»

Третий месяц мы пребывали в Нинбо на зимних квартирах. Осень в Китае куда теплее промозглой английской, да и туманы здесь не частые гости. Бои поутихли, офицеры расслабились и начали обживаться. Кто-то скучал по семьям, оставшимся на родине, и писал им при первой же возможности; другие пустились во все тяжкие. Но все было лучше, чем до того: летом стояла страшная жара и духота; несколько солдат и один офицер умерли от солнечного удара; остальные с трудом переносили климат чужой страны.  
Мы вошли в Нинбо победителями, блистательной армией Ее Величества королевы Виктории. Ни в одном из нас не было и сомнения в правомерности этой войны. Китай нанес Британской Империи ужасное оскорбление – пощечину, не имея на то достаточных оснований. Более того, указы, изданные китайским императором, поставили Британию в унизительное положение. Любой офицер ее величества не снес бы щелчка по носу от какой-то отсталой страны, где до сих пор люди живут как в средние века. Отправляясь сюда – на край света – мы всем сердцем верили, что сражаемся за благое дело – отстаиваем честь нашей прекрасной Британии.  
На нашу долю пришлось несколько боев. В августе мы прибыли к китайским берегам и под руководством сэра Генри Поттинджера взяли форты острова Гуланюй.  
Китайские солдаты представляли собой жалкое зрелище – вооруженные кто чем, они, казалось, шли в бой и гибли десятками без какой-либо цели. Их пушки стали предметом шуток наших артиллеристов, которые не смолкали несколько недель. Скажу только, что меня не раз и не два посещала непрошенная жалость, когда я поднимал дуло ружья или штык и целился в грудь китайского солдата. Некоторые, правда, потрепали и нас. Такие шли вперед с готовностью самоубийцы и жаждой крови во взгляде. Нередко они, до того как пасть под пулями английских ружей, забирали с собой на тот свет и воинов ее величества. Однако, к счастью или нет, их было мало. Китайцы предпочитали обстреливать нас издалека, а не пускаться в рукопашный бой; впрочем, их пушки, как мы выяснили, и вовсе не имели прицела, что сделало обстрел весьма неточным. Ядра не долетали до наших кораблей и не могли причинить им вреда, к тому же китайцы сражались без какой-либо тактики или системы. Укрепления портов имели толстые прочные стены, но у основания были слабы и уязвимы; наши пушки без труда пробивали их, а пехота доделывала остальное. Беспорядочная бойня – вот, чем это обернулось.  
Когда мы вошли в один из фортов, нашим глазам предстала страшная картина. Всех слов не хватило бы описать тот ужас, что увидели мы в городе за стенами взятой крепости. Отцы собственноручно вырезали свои семьи вместе с женщинами и маленькими детьми. Мы находили их в домах, на улицах; горожане лежали вперемежку с трупами лошадей и солдат, стыли в их крови; некоторые несчастные были все еще живы. Складывалось впечатление, что они так и остались там, где неминуемая смерть настигла их в лице своих же соотечественников. Одному ребенку – маленькому мальчику – перебили хребет, но он все еще слабо дышал, когда мы нашли его.  
Мы сделали все, чтобы остановить мародеров и не дать разграбить город, хотя его жителям было уже все равно.  
Может ли одно божье создание выказать столько жестокости к другому? Мы прибыли в Китай, чтобы воевать и отстаивать торговые права, но даже нам, бывалым воякам, становилось дурно при виде зверств, учиненных китайцами над своими родными и близкими. Казалось, подобные варвары заслуживают лишь презрения и всяческого осуждения, тем не менее, британская армия проявила сострадание по отношению к пленным, обращаясь с ними самым гуманным образом. Это показалось им странным, даже озадачило, насколько я мог судить. И неудивительно! Дикие звери сражаются за своих детенышей до последнего – ради их спасения, а не ради гордости. Честь! Что они знали о чести, эти дикари.  
Нинбо мы взяли без боя и какого-то особого сопротивления. Жители не выказали радости, но и не пытались отбить город, впрочем, как мы неоднократно смогли убедиться, с китайцами надо было держать ухо востро. Всегда с улыбками и поклонами, они при внешнем радушии и гостеприимстве, не медлили, перерезая горло спящим британским солдатам. При малейшем случае брали их в плен, в чем получали содействие от назначенной британским командованием полиции. Бороться со шпионами и доносчиками не было никакой возможности, и генерал Гуг мирился с этим, как с неизбежным злом.  
В остальном наше пребывание в Нинбо было спокойным и имело характер даже в чем-то развязный. Начальство смотрело на такое сквозь пальцы, вмешиваясь лишь в особенных случаях и следя, главным образом, за тем, чтобы между солдатами и офицерами не вспыхивало ссор. Болезни, мучавшие нас все летние месяцы, с наступлением зимы отступили, позволив предаться кутежам и радостному ожиданию окончательной победы. Маньчжурские войска не пугали нас, да и что бы они противопоставили британской армии? Хлипкие джонки не могли тягаться с нашими судами и пароходами, а разнокалиберные пушки из некачественной бронзы – с корабельными орудиями. Мне говорили, что за чай, шелк и фарфор китайцы брали серебром, – пустое! – лучше бы озаботились железной рудой из валлийских каменоломен.  
Я служил в сорок девятом полку второй год и надежды имел весьма радужные. Ко времени объявления войны мне исполнилось двадцать четыре, я не был обременен семьей и детьми, а потому воспринял отплытие в Китай как редкостную удачу. Семейство мое обнищало, а те скудные средства, что оставил нам отец, пошли на обеспечение матери и приданое сестрам. Тем не менее, он успел замолвить за меня словечко и воспользоваться старыми связями – будущее мое представлялось вполне безоблачным. Я не без причины рассчитывал добиться более-менее весомого звания, а затем, по возвращении в Лондон – теплого местечка за конторским столом. Однако война внесла непредвиденные изменения в мои амбициозные планы. При известной расторопности и доли везения я мог ускорить свое возвышение; возможно, даже добиться наград и иных почестей. Наши потери после нескольких сражений были незначительны, и я, бывало, с беспечным пылом юности предавался мечтаниям о героическом возвращении на родину.  
Но кое-что мешало сполна насладиться этими сладкими грезами. Всю недолгую жизнь, начиная с поры отрочества, терзаемый страхом разоблачения, как преступник, лишь по случайности избежавший правосудия, прятал я постыдные и порочные наклонности. Тщательнейшим образом скрывая природную свою сущность, я надеялся обрести счастье в семейном союзе с какой-нибудь чистой и доброй душой. Заранее тяготился я обманом, но измениться было не в моих силах. Так неверный муж еще до венчания знает, что не бросит любовницу, стыдится этого знания и вместе с тем твердым голосом произносит слова клятвы. В моем же случае одна ошибка и раскрытие тайны сулили тюремное заключение или, если судьба сжалится (а возможно, и наоборот), – смирительную рубашку и ледяные ванны.  
Пока же я всячески отмахивался от мыслей о последствиях собственной неосторожности и проводил время в компании других офицеров сорок девятого и восемнадцатого королевского Ирландского полка, который так же был расквартирован в Нинбо на зиму.  
Среди прочих особенно сдружились мы с братьями Перри, Джеком и Томасом, а также Честером Миллсом. Братья, веселые малые, не привыкли сидеть без дела и часто выдумывали нам занятия – полезные и не очень – но неизменно увлекательные. Они походили друг на друга, как два горных пика-соседа: с шапкой соломенных волос, слегка курносыми носами и светло-карими глазами.  
Внешность же Честера довольно сильно выделялась в нашей компании. Здесь, в Китае, он не привлекал особого внимания, однако любой англичанин заметил бы, что в его жилах течет индийская кровь. Он прибыл в Нинбо в числе подразделения артиллеристов прямиком из нашей колонии. Позже, разоткровенничавшись под воздействием известных средств и местного рисового вина, Честер поделился с нами тайной своего появления на свет. Отец его, Филипп Миллс, был родом из Корнуолла; как и многие другие, он отправился в Индию в надежде получить пост повыше в тамошнем гарнизоне. К тому моменту он был два года как женат и нажил в браке дочь. Все семейство отплыло от британских берегов и, счастливо прибыв к берегам индийским, поселилось в калькуттском форте Уильямс. За несколько лет отец Честера сумел заслужить доверие и даже приблизиться к генерал-губернатору, что сулило самые разнообразные блага, в том числе – безбедную жизнь в отставке. Честный и великодушный офицер, Филипп Миллс находился на хорошем счету; никто и представить не мог, что на стороне у него была вторая семья. Встретив как-то на рынке Калькутты индийскую девушку, Филипп влюбился без памяти. Впрочем, любовь та была недолговечна, а плод ее, Честера, вскоре невозможно стало скрывать. Филипп и здесь проявил благородство и, хоть и не избежав скандала, о сыне позаботился с надлежащим вниманием. Однако всеобщее уважение к Миллсу – как офицеров, так и общества, было подорвано. Последней милостью своей отец пристроил Честера на службу и вскоре скончался от лихорадки. Мать его умерла пятью годами ранее, и, оставшись на свете один, он без промедления ухватился за эту войну.  
Некоторая схожесть наших историй даже более расположила меня к Честеру. И пусть повезло мне больше, его жизнь казалась более интересной, а место рождения… не все ли равно, сделаешь ты первый свой вдох в сумрачной и туманной Англии или в жаркой Индии? С большей долей уверенности могу сказать, что не родина делает человека, а благородное происхождение и, разумеется, должное воспитание. И если происхождение наше самую малость подкачало, то о воспитании можно было не беспокоиться.  
Среди нас четверых Честер имел наиболее деятельный ум, даже братья Перри подчас плясали под его дудку, считая, однако, что сами подали остальным столь замечательную идею. Признаться, временами казалось, что он куда опытнее нас, хотя все мы прошли одни и те же испытания порохом и сталью. В нем мне чудилось скрытое обещание, некое знание, не готовое пока явиться миру. Нельзя было выдержать взгляд Честера и не отвести глаз первым.  
Честер, Честер… Сейчас, когда вспоминаю я те дни, проведенные в китайском Нинбо, они кажутся счастливейшими мгновениями, полными веселья, несмотря на незавидное наше положение оккупантов. Благовидный предлог – защита чести любимой Британии – делал нас слепыми перед истинной картиной происходящего. Ко всему находились у нас оправдания, и зверства собственных солдат казались справедливым ответом на агрессию китайцев. Фальшь и ложь, но тогда мы не видели неправильности английского вторжения в Срединное государство, как называли свою страну наши противники. Любые сомнения противоречили тому, чему учили нас на военной службе, и мы, покорно склонив головы, выполняли приказы ее величества и вышестоящих по званию. 

Не знаю, можно ли в полной мере назвать нас захватчиками, но жители Нинбо, в котором мы вынужденно разместились на зимних квартирах осенью 1841-го и зимой 1842-го года, выказывали по отношению к нам лишь радушную, почти раболепную готовность услужить. При взятии города они не сопротивлялись и сами открыли нам крепостные ворота, затем, со всеми возможными удобствами, разместили командование в лице сэра Поттинджера и старших по званию офицеров в резиденции какого-то богатого мандарина, нас же чуть позже распределили по домам более-менее состоятельных чиновников.  
Вскоре, однако, выяснилось, что в Нинбо осталось огромное количество маньчжурских шпионов. Они весьма ловко устраивали диверсии и мелкие неприятности, поэтому нам было сказано тщательно следить за обстановкой. Впрочем, как я упоминал ранее, окрыленные быстрыми победами наши войска уже через несколько дней вошли во вкус и стали вести себя довольно неаккуратно и, что скрывать, порой весьма непотребным образом. Мы, как офицеры, старались держаться достойно и не порочить мундир, но и среди нас находились охотники до низких развлечений, попиравших все приличия.  
Мне приходилось тяжелее прочих: тщательно скрываемые наклонности нет-нет, да прорывались наружу, выражаясь, правда, сугубо в мимолетных взглядах, кои, надеюсь, оставались незамеченными. Разоблачение грозило мне отставкой или, в худшем случае, военным трибуналом, поэтому я позволял себе лишь эти редкие секунды послабления ради успокоения страстей. «Вернусь в Англию и…», – говорил я себе и даже в мыслях стыдливо умалчивал о собственных желаниях. Опыта в этом деле я не имел, а фантазии мои не простирались дальше известной степени самоудовлетворения.  
Но я непозволительно отвлекся.  
Меня и еще троих офицеров – в их числе братьев Перри – разместили в доме мелкого чиновника господина Цзяо, отдав нам в пользование весь второй этаж. Господин этот отличался каким-то почти отталкивающим рвением угодить – постоянно улыбался и кланялся в ноги, чем поначалу смешил нас, а затем несказанно раздражал. Домашние его не сторонились нас, как можно было бы предположить, а наоборот, живейше радовались любой возможности приобщиться к нашей великой культуре. Иногда я беседовал с сыном и дочерью господина Цзяо и даже научил их сносно изъясняться по-английски. Отец не препятствовал нашему общению и даже поддерживал его.  
Быстро привыкнув к новому жилищу, мы, вместе с братьями Перри, стали искать, чем бы занять себя. Обязанности офицеров ограничивались поддержанием порядка среди солдат, да появлением пред очами начальства раз в несколько дней, так что у нас оставалось достаточно времени для развлечений. Я откладывал жалованье, надеясь скопить приличную сумму по возвращении в Англию, но многие китайцы обслуживали нас задаром или бесплатно – тем более офицеров. Тем не менее, мы держались и много не пили, чтобы не попасться кому-нибудь вышестоящему по званию из нашего полка.  
Как-то я писал матери, рассчитывая отослать письмо при первой возможности вместе с одним из наших судов. В комнате я был один, за окном шумел дождь, и улочки Нинбо превратились в непролазное болото. Я едва успел убрать письмо в конверт, как вошел Джек Перри, а за ним его брат Томас и незнакомый мне молодой человек в форме артиллериста. Все были мокрые и грязные. Сапоги они из уважения к хозяевам дома предусмотрительно оставили внизу.  
– Что, Эдди, – сказал Джек, откидывая в сторону грязный мундир, и протянул мне запечатанную бутылку, – такая погодка не по тебе?  
Это оказалось рисовое вино, к которому мы уже успели привыкнуть, – весьма недурное, к слову.  
Открыв бутылку, я поставил ее на низкий столик, на котором пять минут назад писал нежное письмо к матери, полное сыновней любовью. Томас положил рядом пару свертков, перетянутых бечевкой. По запаху можно было определить, что там, без сомнения, находилось что-то съестное.  
– Зачем же мне выходить, когда есть такие заботливые друзья, – хмыкнул я, принюхавшись, и сглотнул слюну, наполнившую рот.  
– И то – правда! Позволь представить нового нашего знакомца – Честер Миллс. Честер, Эдвард Бун.  
Шутливая эта выходка была вполне в духе Джека, впрочем, Честер, нисколько не смущенный, с улыбкой протянул мне руку.  
– Очень рад, мистер Бун, – сказал он, едва пожав мои пальцы.  
– Да что вы, двое твердолобых джентльменов! Какие церемонии на войне! – Джек устроился рядом со мной и принялся разворачивать добычу. – Будь другом, – обратился он ко мне, – скажи, чтобы принесли чашки или какую посуду.  
Позвав прислугу, я жестами объяснил, что мы хотим выпить. Пока девушка ходила на кухню, я смог понаблюдать за новым знакомцем и составить о нем первое впечатление.  
В своих записках я упоминал о внешности Честера. Индийская кровь сделала его кожу смуглой, волосы – черными и жесткими. Среди нас его вид особенно бросался в глаза. Братья – оба светловолосые и я, с ничем не примечательным лицом и непонятного цвета волосами – совершенно обычный, если не сказать, заурядный англичанин.  
Нас поняли по-своему и, через непродолжительное время, на столике красовалось уже две бутылки вина и четыре чашки. Мы не спеша выпили – раз, два и братья, перебивая друг друга, рассказали, как свели знакомство с Честером. Оказалось, два дня назад они разнимали солдатскую драку, где и сами получили пару случайных затрещин. Дело принимало скверный оборот, так как солдат было в четыре раза больше, и братья уже подумывали о позорном бегстве, но тут помощь пришла с неожиданной стороны. Рядом случились несколько артиллеристов – они-то и помогли братьям Перри усмирить пьяных солдат; почти никто и не пострадал. Пока Томас разбирался с побежденными, Джек собирался принести невольным защитникам порядка сердечную благодарность, но артиллеристы, опасаясь неизвестно чего, поспешно скрылись. И только сегодня они случайно встретили Честера и признали в нем одного из недавних своих спасителей. Тут-то братья и взяли его в оборот, решив свести куда более тесное знакомство.  
Через час мы все сблизились так, словно нас связывали семейные узы. Вино ли тому причиной – сказать об этом не могу, но и я тоже проникся атмосферой всеобщего братства. Еще год назад в Лондоне я и подумать не мог, что случай сведет меня с кем-то подобным – кем-то, чьи взгляды на жизнь будут так непохожи на мои собственные.  
Прошла неделя или две. В Нинбо выпал первый снег, а мы были неразлучны. Поначалу мы везде появлялись вчетвером; вскоре, однако, братья Перри принялись волочиться за миловидной китаянкой, встреченной ими во время обхода города, и на время позабыли иные увеселения. Честер беззлобно подтрунивал над ними, но прошла неделя, и соперничество братьев вылилось в настоящую войну. Дошло и до драки. В рукопашной Томасу не было равных, и он знатно вздул брата, который был более по части шуточек и каверз. Тут на наше счастье выяснилось, что их прекрасная дама имела не только легкий темперамент, но и такие же фривольные манеры. Едва поняв, что стоят в длинной очереди претендентов на внимание красавицы, братья Перри в тот же день помирились и поклялись, что ни одна женщина более не встанет между ними.  
Таковы были главные развлечения британской армии этой зимой на чужих берегах.  
Пока же Джек и Томас старались перещеголять друг друга в ухаживаниях, мы с Честером были предоставлены сами себе. Ничего не имея против его компании, я охотно появлялся вместе с ним в питейных заведениях – порой и сомнительного характера. Отношения у нас сложились приятельские, если не сказать – дружеские, впрочем, порой казалось, что наедине со мной он как-то замыкается, чего не было при братьях. Решив вести себя тактичнее, я не выспрашивал его о семье и привязанностях иного рода, да и в разговорах наших никогда не упоминались женщины. Помня, что бывают натуры тонкие – куда тоньше моей собственной, я терпеливо ждал, чтобы он сам захотел о чем-то рассказать. 

Среди офицеров еще с ноября ходили разговоры, что китайцы собирают войска в ближайших деревнях. Неизвестно, кто распускал эти слухи, но все были убеждены, – со дня на день они нападут на Нинбо. Чего они боялись? Возможно, хотели отбить город, к тому же поговаривали, что китайцы очень недовольны сближением английских войск с народом. Действительно, бедняки приняли нас куда благосклоннее, если не сказать – радостно. Мандарины, которых здесь называли «шеньши», и мелкая знать разделились: одни считали нас победителями в войне и рассчитывали нагреть на этом руки; другие держались отстраненно и сохраняли нейтралитет, боясь расправы, если город снова попадет под власть императора. Из-за добровольной сдачи Нинбо притеснений жителей почти не было, и многие, как мне показалось, не видели особой разницы между британцами и старыми хозяевами. Для кого-то это было отличной возможностью возвыситься. Дети так и висли на нас – иногда их приходилось прогонять, чтобы не мешали.  
Наспех организованная разведка донесла, что китайцы на самом деле стягивают солдат к Нинбо, точнее к городу Юяу, расположенному на северо-западном рукаве реки Тахиа. Генерал Гуг прошел вместе с солдатами по замерзшим топям и прогнал китайцев, после чего вернулся обратно. До весны у нас больше не возникало проблем с неприятелем и мы, если можно так выразиться, наращивали жирок и ждали приказа двигаться дальше.

В это время, когда среди наших рядов носились самые разные слухи и небылицы, приходилось постоянно быть начеку. Многие подозревали в каждом встречном шпиона, а быть может, просто хотели выпустить пар, с трудом перенося мучительное ожидание. Не раз и не два я самолично выговаривал солдатам за неподобающее поведение, но какое дело им было до того, когда и офицеры порой вели себя не лучше.  
Так, как-то за полночь, возвращаясь с дежурства, я помешал трем не совсем трезвым скотам, загнавшим в подворотню насмерть перепуганную женщину. Двое удерживали ее, а та боялась даже перечить, не то что кричать.  
Мне стало противно. Принуждать к чему-то заведомо слабого – не уважать в первую очередь себя. Впрочем, подобным людям не свойственно уважение к чему бы то ни было.  
Окликнув их, я потребовал отпустить женщину и немедленно отправиться со мной. Они пришли в замешательство, но через мгновение разразились смехом и отвратительной бранью. Было темно, и я не мог видеть их лиц, а потому приказал назвать себя. Разумеется, меня не послушали.  
Женщина вырвалась и убежала, пока ее угнетатели были заняты мной. Это рассердило их и настроило на воинственный лад. Я был готов драться с двумя, но три противника наверняка бы уложили меня на лопатки. Несмотря на невеселые перспективы, я спокойно ждал, пока они подойдут.  
Все мысли куда-то улетучились, сейчас я бы не дал за свою жизнь и гроша, но почему-то сохранность оной меня не беспокоила. Отнюдь, я был даже рад возможности помахать кулаками и тем хоть как-то разбавить скуку этой длинной зимовки.  
Солдаты приближались и уже вполне могли видеть мой офицерский мундир, но, похоже, он их нисколько не волновал. Я собирался разочаровать пьяных мерзавцев и заставить их хорошенько попотеть.  
Они почти ступили под тусклый свет луны, когда в стороне раздался свист и неясный шум.  
– Именем Ее Величества! – Крик разорвал тишину маленькой улочки.  
Замерев от неожиданности, солдаты неуверенно переглянулись. Они все еще колебались, когда снова прозвучал свист, затем, коротко посовещавшись, бросили в мою сторону быстрый взгляд и поспешили скрыться. Догонять их я не стал.  
– Я уж боялся, что тебя вздуют, друг мой. – От тени дома отделился человек и вышел на свет, однако я и по голосу узнал Честера. – Пришлось бы и мне кидаться в драку, а я так этого не люблю!  
Честер и сам был навеселе – мундир застегнут небрежно, кивер и вовсе отсутствовал, – но на ногах он стоял твердо.  
– Я бы справился, – заметил я, когда он подошел.  
– И не сомневаюсь, однако не мог же я допустить членовредительства старшего по званию.  
– Думаю, нет.  
Не зная, что чувствовать по поводу своего чудесного спасения, я просто ждал какого-то продолжения. Вечер казался особенным.  
– Вот что, – сказал Честер, – давай-ка отметим это! Что скажешь?  
– Почти ночь, – усомнился я, – да и ты, смотрю, хватил лишку.  
– На меня не ровняйся, Эдвард, к тому же я и не пил.  
– Что тогда? В самом деле, Честер…  
– А как ты думаешь? – усмехнулся он, подмигнув. – Из-за чего началась вся эта заварушка?  
– Что… лауданум?  
Честер застал меня врасплох.  
– С той лишь разницей, что здесь не делают настоек. – Он обнял меня за плечи и, приблизив губы к моему уху, продолжил почти интимным шепотом: – Готов ли ты вкусить радости опиума, друг мой?  
Я не знал, что ему ответить. В Лондоне мне доводилось пробовать лауданум – он как раз вошел в моду среди некоторых кругов молодежи. Чаша сия не минула и меня. Лауданум привел меня в состоянии спокойного созерцания, но повторения мне не хотелось. Знавал я и одного малого, начавшего употреблять настойку по рецепту врача, и, в конце концов, пристрастившегося к ней настолько, что начинал страшно раздражаться, если каждый день не принимал положенной дозы.  
– Это не страшно, – сказал Честер, видимо, заметив мое колебание.  
Замечание смутило меня. Стал бы я, офицер британской армии, бояться таких безобидных вещей? Никогда!  
– Хорошо, идем.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Честер хлопнул меня по плечу.  
– Правильный выбор, Эдди!  
Он впервые назвал меня Эдди, и прозвучало это совершенно иначе, чем от братьев Перри. На мгновение внутри что-то замерло, но тут же прошло. Почему-то казалось важным не ударить в грязь лицом и особенно – перед Честером.  
Мы отправились в северную часть города, где раньше мне бывать не доводилось. Дома по сторонам дороги словно пригибались к земле, сменяясь более скромными жилищами. Кое-где, немного освещая улочки, висели светильники, но они не могли рассеять темноту и лишь давали ориентир заблудшим обитателям Нинбо. Мы прошли ворота храма со злобно скалящимися по бокам изваяниями не то собак, не то драконов. Во дворе слышалось бормотание служителей и невнятные шорохи.  
Честер вел меня дальше. Я и не знал, что он бывает в таких местах, один я бы сюда сунуться не рискнул.  
Мимо прошмыгнула тень. Не успев толком разглядеть, кто это был, я едва не распластался в грязи. Честер поймал меня за локоть.  
– И кто же из нас пил? – хмыкнул он.  
– Вот уж не я! Благодарю, – сказал я, вновь следуя за ним.  
– Стоит иногда забывать, что ты офицер, Эдди. Вдруг завтра – шальная пуля, а ты и пожить не успел. Не вкусил всех радостей жизни, – добавил Честер куда тише.  
– Отец Гаррисон не одобрил бы такие речи.  
– О, – застонал Честер, – только не будем о проповедях! Не говори, что веришь в «кару небесную», иначе я в тебе разочаруюсь.  
– Возможно, и верю. – Невольно я вспомнил все сомнения о природе своей натуры – вот уж поистине – волк в овечьей шкуре.  
– Не веришь, – с уверенностью заявил Честер. – Иначе тебя бы здесь не было.  
– Без веры на войне нельзя.  
– Значит, в остальное время можно не верить? Знаешь, что-то не нравится мне твоя странная убежденность. – Он издал смешок. – Отдает лицемерием самую малость.  
Я и был лицемером. Всю жизнь каялся и вымаливал прощение у Бога и себя за гнусные желания плоти, в то же самое время страстно надеясь, чтобы они исполнились.  
– Религиозный диспут в подобном месте – в самом деле! – Я постарался придать голосу насмешливость. – Тебе должно быть стыдно за такое богохульство, Честер.  
– Стыдливость – моя вторая натура, – беспечно согласился он. – Кем бы я стал без известной доли скромности? И уж точно не шел бы с тобой туда, куда мы направляемся.  
Как раз в этом можно было усомниться, но я оставил возражения, так как мы пришли на место.  
В темноте сложно было разглядеть хорошенько, однако дом выглядел крепче и внушительнее своих соседей. Два этажа, как и в том, где квартировали мы с братьями; квадратный мощеный дворик и решетки, заклеенные белой бумагой, чтобы предохранить помещения от ветра и слишком яркого света. По обыкновению в китайских домах запиралась лишь калитка, правда, и она не могла стать серьезной преградой, захоти кто напасть и вломиться во двор. Хозяева сего заведения (а я не сомневался, что передо мной не жилой дом) не были богаты, судя по отсутствию изысков и украшений – обязательного атрибута статуса любой культуры. Хотя, возможно, так лишь казалось при беглом взгляде.  
– Что это за место? – спросил я.  
– Это, друг мой, – ответил Честер, открывая калитку и приглашая меня зайти, – бордель.  
Увидев выражение моего лица, он засмеялся и обнял меня за плечи.  
– Мистер Бун, если сейчас вы скажете, что никогда не были в борделях, я ни за что не поверю!  
Мне оставалось только смущенно молчать.  
– Никогда? – через пару мгновений спросил Честер. – Ну и ну… Что ж, когда-то ведь надо начинать, идем.  
– Разве нам разрешено?.. – задал я вопрос, который мучил меня вот уже несколько минут.  
– Разумеется, нет. Но чем мы хуже остальных? Отбрось сомнения, Эдвард, иногда нужно забыть, кто ты такой, и просто брать от жизни то, чего тебе хочется.  
Ох, если бы все было так, как говорил Честер! Много бы я отдал ради одного дня свободной, без предрассудков и угрызений совести жизни.  
– Надеюсь, – продолжил он, – ты не выболтаешь все отцу Гаррисону?  
– Можешь быть спокоен.  
Вопрос смутил меня. До этого я старался как можно меньше разговаривать с нашим капелланом, отцом Гаррисоном. Причина была проста – я боялся. Вдруг он догадается, раскусит меня, а исповедоваться о том, что так тщательно скрывал, я не стал бы под страхом смерти.  
– Вот и славно, – хмыкнул Честер. – Хотя бьюсь об заклад, что и сам он захаживает к мадам.  
Мы подошли к дому. Изнутри доносился говор и смех, играла музыка. Честер ударил в небольшую деревянную колотушку – раньше я подобных не видел – и через минуту, двери отъехали в сторону. Нас встретила китаянка довольно-таки преклонного возраста, насколько я мог судить, и, поклонившись, пригласила зайти.  
Обстановка дома разительно отличалась от того, что я увидел с улицы. Повсюду стояли низкие столики и даже что-то похожее на европейские диваны; на полу лежали подушки. В комнате были и офицеры, и солдаты; никого из них я не знал. В целом это походило на английский клуб – они разговаривали, пили, кое-кто играл в карты и бросал кости. От компании к компании ходили миловидные женщины, одетые куда откровеннее, чем было принято в китайском обществе; с белыми круглыми веерами в руках. Что же, не имея, с чем сравнить, я так и представлял подобное место.  
– Не стой, давай для начала выпьем, – сказал Честер и бросил что-то по-китайски подошедшей девушке.  
Гости не обратили на нас внимания. Честер обменялся приветствиями с парой офицеров, которых знал, и провел меня к одному из диванов. На проверку тот оказался довольно жестким и грубо сделанным, но вряд ли это кого-то смущало. Две китаянки в углу играли на местном инструменте, похожем на лютню, – пипе. Я был далек от музыки, но мне нравились мелодичные звуки, которые издавали струны под их ловкими пальцами. Все немного портили взрывы хохота, то и дело разносящиеся по комнате. Кажется, я был единственным, кого здесь интересовала музыка и чужая культура.  
– Не нравится? – Честер протянул мне пиалу.  
По запаху я узнал рисовую водку. До того мы пили в основном вино, но отказываться я не стал.  
– Я ожидал чего-то… – замялся я. – Чего-то более…  
– Непристойного? – подмигнул он. – Наверху для этого держат комнаты, друг мой.  
– Ясное дело, комнаты, – сказал я, стараясь придать голосу и лицу скучное выражение приевшегося развратника.  
Осушив пиалу, Честер тут же налил себе еще, я же пока не спешил.  
В другой части комнаты закончилась игра, и гости вместе с девушками разбрелись кто куда. Кажется, никого не смущало то, что их спутницы не понимают нашего языка. Впрочем, кое-кто из китаянок вставляли между делом какие-то словечки, страшно коверкая их, – невольно или с умыслом, чем вызывали смех и заметное удовольствие своих кавалеров.  
Пили много и без разбора – словно в последний раз.  
Заскучав, я разглядывал офицера, лицо которого покраснело от выпитого. Он сидел на полу перед нами и держал на коленях молоденькую девушку. Она заливисто смеялась, когда он тискал ее, и бросала призывные взгляды на солдата у соседнего дивана. Распахнув ворот на одежде, офицер обнажил часть ее груди. Светлая кожа и маленький коричневый сосок между его толстыми, будто дождевые черви, пальцами вызывали сильное желание дать свободу съеденному не так давно ужину.  
Я повернулся к Честеру и наткнулся на его внимательный и какой-то пронзительный взгляд.  
– Здешние красотки не во вкусе благородного Эдварда Буна? – спросил он. – Признаться, я думал, что ты переменишься, как окажешься в подобном месте.  
– Мне... не нравится, когда это напоказ.  
Сглотнув, я отвел взгляд. Честер продолжал смотреть – я ощущал это кожей. Уши мои горели от стыда.  
Чтобы замять неловкое мгновение, я потянулся к водке. Подошел солдат и, назвавшись Боулом, завел с Честером разговор. Оказалось, что они плыли на одном корабле из Индии. Когда он отошел, Честер, казалось, позабыл обо мне.  
Как мог я оправдать явное равнодушие к женским прелестям? Они были восхитительными созданиями – по крайней мере, большая их часть, – но женщины совершенно меня не волновали. Сколько себя помню, я всегда рассматривал их с интересом натуралиста, как энтомолог следит за жизнью бабочки. Однако в моем любопытстве не было ни капли похоти, любви или чего-то подобного. Можно ли желать изящную статуэтку редкой красоты? Разумеется – если ты коллекционер от искусства, остальные же довольствуются созерцанием. Таким зрителем был и я, нисколько о том не жалея.  
– Вот и мастер пожаловал, – шепнул мне Честер, прикоснувшись к руке.  
– Мастер?  
Посмотрев в ту сторону, куда он указал, я заметил довольно неприметного китайца в темной одежде. Он быстро переговорил с местной мадам и поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж.  
– Очень уважаемый человек, Эдди, и дело свое знает. Подожди здесь.  
Честер отошел и вернулся буквально через две минуты. Заняв прежнее место рядом со мной, он подмигнул и сказал:  
– Все улажено, сейчас пойдет Уиллингтон, за ним Джемси, а потом и мы.  
Я решил не выведывать, чего именно ждать мне от этой странной очередности, но волей-неволей ощутил приятное возбуждение неизвестности. Девушки стали казаться прекраснее, а обстановка вокруг роскошнее, будто я взглянул на них по-новому.  
– Понравилась хотя бы одна?  
– Все они замечательные, – поспешно ответил я, скрывая смущение за мнимым интересом к прелестям ближайшей девушки.  
– Все, что ж… – хмыкнул Честер. – В таком случае выберем после.  
Многие гости уже покинули комнату и вместе с выбранной парой поднялись по той же самой лестнице, что и мастер, прибытия которого ожидал Честер. Не все, как оказалось, интересовались женщинами – кое-кто остался и продолжил пить; трое солдат кидали в углу кости, расположившись прямо на бамбуковом полу. Неутомимые музыкантши продолжали играть на пипах.  
Не стану скрывать, в те мгновения мне куда больше хотелось вернуться в дом господина Цзяо и хорошенько выспаться, чем пребывать здесь в ожидании непонятно чего. Я даже задремал, но прикосновение Честера согнало весь сон.  
– Идем, наш черед, – сказал он, кивнув на лестницу, и, видя мои колебания, прибавил с усмешкой: – Обещаю обогатить твой опыт незабываемыми впечатлениями! Спорю, в этом твоем Лондоне такого мастера еще поискать.  
Все же я дал ему увести себя.  
– Что за мастер, о котором ты столько трещишь? – недовольно спросил я, поднимаясь за ним на второй этаж. Выпитое развязало мне язык; в обычном своем состоянии я держался с Честером куда почтительнее.  
– Важнее всего в этом мире, Эдди, – отозвался он, – соблюдать традиции. Если ты соблюдаешь традиции – ты всегда знаешь и помнишь, где твои корни. Закон любого ремесла! Семейная преемственность – вот наше спасение и наше наказание.  
Эти упражнения в софистике не произвели на меня впечатления.  
Честер направился к дверям в конце коридора. Я шел следом, оглядываясь по сторонам и стараясь не прислушиваться к звукам, что доносились из комнат, которые мы проходили. Весьма смущающим звукам, должен я отметить.  
Комната, бывшая нашей целью, оказалась небольшой – всего-то четыре шага в длину и три в ширину. Без окон и освещалась она двумя фонариками на полу. Мастер кинул на нас беглый взгляд и жестом пригласил войти. Он сидел на подстилке и что-то готовил, не желая, по-видимому, отвлекаться от своего занятия. Я заметил на подносе перед ним продолговатую деревянную трубку, какие-то ящички, подобные тем, где заботливые кухарки хранят специи; а также чайник и различные емкости словно для чайной церемонии. Странной формы лампа дополняла картину.  
Я сел рядом с Честером. Он хранил молчание, и я тоже не спешил нарушать тишину, лишь мастер бормотал что-то в усы, постукивая своими загадочными палочками и ложками. Его вид напомнил мне старую аптеку неподалеку от нашего дома. Ребенком я любил бывать там и наблюдать за работой аптекаря, мистера Броуди, – его манипуляции очень походили на то, что происходило сейчас перед моими глазами. Изредка я получал от отца пару монет на сладости и тогда чувствовал себя настоящим королем – ох, лимонные тянучки, сироп и патока – что может быть чудеснее! Вряд ли в целом мире нашелся бы восьмилетний мальчик счастливее меня.  
Я уловил незнакомый, но приятный запах какого-то растения. Он успокаивал и даже нагонял дремоту, так что я с трудом подавлял желание положить голову Честеру на плечо и закрыть глаза. Мое состояние, казалось, не осталось без внимания – он слегка улыбнулся, а затем подмигнул мне.  
Прошло десять, а возможно, и двадцать минут, когда мастер прекратил бормотать и с улыбкой поднес нам трубку, благоговейно держа ее обеими руками. Невольно мне передался его трепет, и я смотрел на нее, как на бесценное сокровище. Честер показал мне, под каким углом нужно держать трубку.  
Когда мои легкие наполнились сладковатым дымом, я ощутил укол разочарования, но ободряющий взгляд Честера вселил в меня больше уверенности. Вскоре я совсем успокоился и стал принимать происходящее, как должное. Не думаю, что наше пребывание в комнате мастера длилось дольше нескольких минут, но в тот момент и вечность представлялась куда быстротечнее.  
Ощущая приятное умиротворение, я спустился в общую комнату; Честер последовал за мной. Мы еще немного выпили, и я, лелея в мечтах прелести собственной постели в доме господина Цзяо, уже собирался отправиться в обратный путь, как Честер решительно взял меня за руку.  
– Не спеши, Эдди, раз уж счастливая случайность завела нас в сие заведение, не следует ли полностью использовать такую возможность?  
– О какой возможности речь?  
Я мало что понял, но вскоре Честер раскрыл смысл своих слов, подведя ко мне одну из девушек. Я попытался отшутиться, но он был непоколебим. Чтобы не навлечь на себя ненужные подозрения, я, помявшись, согласился. Честер остался дожидаться внизу, я же отправился вместе с девушкой в специально отведенные для подобных целей комнаты.  
Едва она закрыла за нами двери, как буквально за считанные секунды оказалась передо мной без одежды. В первое мгновение я растерялся и, признаться, не сразу нашелся, но потом, стараясь скрыть смущение и неловкость, быстро поднял ее одежду и попросил одеться. Она спросила что-то по-китайски. Не понимая смысла, я кивнул, чтобы только избежать дальнейших разъяснений.  
Не думаю, что ее смутило мое нежелание близости, – вряд ли завсегдатаи борделей обязаны отчитываться перед его… работницами. Все же я начал говорить что-то в свое оправдание, пока не осознал, что в любом случае мы друг друга не поймем. Она посмотрела на меня без всякого особого выражения и протянула руку ладонью вверх – жест понятный на любом языке. Спохватившись, я достал и отдал ей несколько монет – достаточная плата, как я надеялся.  
Спрятав деньги, она, как ни в чем не бывало, опустилась на пол и начала поправлять прическу. Казалось, маленькое зеркальце занимало ее куда больше, чем моя персона.  
Выходить было слишком рано – Честер мог подумать бог весть что, а мне очень не хотелось терять его дружбу и расположение. Без сомнения, я бы сгорел со стыда, узнай он обо мне то, что помешало бы нашему общению.  
Мучимый подобными размышлениями, я застыл у дверей и рассматривал мою китаянку. Она сидела ко мне вполоборота и что-то тихо напевала. Во всем облике ее присутствовала не виданная мною доселе хрупкость и вместе с тем незримая и какая-то не женская сила. Не такими были английские девушки и уж тем более – леди из высшего света. Полагаю, при ее профессии женщина должна уметь постоять за себя.  
Вдруг она обернулась ко мне и улыбнулась, словно все знала и понимала. Ее взгляд говорил мне не тревожиться, но, возможно, я сам выдумал этот потайной смысл, а ей просто было смешно наблюдать за мной в подобной ситуации.  
Через какое-то время она вновь обернулась и махнула мне рукой. Я вышел из комнаты и, стараясь идти поразвязнее, спустился к Честеру. Вопреки ожиданиям он ничего не спросил, и вскоре мы покинули сей гостеприимный дом.  
Обратная дорога казалась длиннее, но мы не спешили. Я думал, что мог бы попытаться, а не трусить самым постыдным образом, ведь в будущем – дома – меня все равно ждала женитьба. Если бы не война и мое отплытие, матушка того и гляди женила бы меня на дочери какой-нибудь своей кумушки… Конечно, я мог отшучиваться, но в душе осознавал, что рано или поздно жениться мне придется.  
– Ты подозрительно молчалив, Эдди, – сказал Честер.  
Мы шли мимо ссутулившихся домиков, где, должно быть, уже все спали; в темноте слышался только скрип камешком и песка под нашими сапогами.  
– Довольно холодно, – отозвался я, действительно ощущая, как под одежду прокрадывается ледяное дыхание ветра.  
– Не догадались захватить с собой бутылку, – посетовал Честер. – Тебе понравилось?  
– Понравилось, – ответил я раньше, чем сообразил, о чем был вопрос.  
– Неужто? Лучше признайся, что ничего не было.  
От неожиданности я споткнулся, но каким-то образом удержался от падения. Оставалось лишь радоваться, что в темноте Честер не разглядит выражение моего лица.  
Должен был предугадать, что его так легко не обманешь. Глупая была затея!  
– Как же ты понял? – обреченно вздохнул я.  
Честер рассмеялся, и это немного меня успокоило. Видимо, он не спешил рвать нашу дружбу и мешать мое имя с грязью.  
– Эдди, Эдди… Я и не понял, ты сам выдал себя с потрохами!  
Еще никогда я не чувствовал себя так глупо. Мое красноречивое молчание развеселило Честера еще больше.  
– А теперь признай это, – сказал он, отсмеявшись, – ты – игрок не в те ворота.  
– Кхм…  
Казалось, лицо и уши пылали так, что еще немного и засветились бы.  
– Честер, я не думаю…  
– И не думай, просто признай.  
– Но я…  
– Ты британский офицер, чье достоинство и храбрость не вызывают сомнений. Имей мужество признать свою сущность.  
Я не знал, что делать. Честер поставил меня в такое положение, когда возражать было все равно что расписаться в трусости, а признать… Видит Бог, это было куда труднее.  
– Позволь мне хотя бы объяснить.  
– Признай, Эдди. Перед самим собой признай это.  
Мы остановились на мосту через узкую речушку. Из-за облаков ненадолго вышла луна, но и тогда я не увидел лица Честера, оно оставалось в тени, которую отбрасывала моя фигура. В свою очередь он вряд ли мог рассмотреть меня, так как свет луны мешал ему это сделать.  
– Твоя правда, Честер, – сказал я через минуту, – я то, что ты думаешь, и я трус, боящийся сказать об этом вслух. Если я не окончательно опротивел тебе… сделай милость, не говори Джеку и Томасу. Но если же ты знать меня не хочешь…  
– Да полно, Эдди, о чем это ты болтаешь? – оборвал Честер, сжав мое плечо. – Идем, холодно.  
Окончательно сбитый с толку, я последовал за ним. Его пальцы на моем плече будто жгли кожу через ткань мундира. Я чувствовал себя провинившимся мальчиком, который стоит перед учителем и ожидает мучительной боли от удара линейкой по пальцам.  
– Ты должен простить меня, Эдди, – сказал Честер, не сбавляя шага и все так же удерживая меня.  
– О чем ты говоришь? За что?  
– Я ведь догадывался, но так заманчиво было посмотреть, как бы ты выкрутился.  
– Ты знал? – смутился я. – И тебе… не было противно?  
– Противно? Напротив.  
Меньше всего я ожидал поцелуя. Он вышел достаточно неловким, но так меня ошарашил, что когда Честер отстранился и пошел дальше, я не смог вымолвить и слова, слепо следуя за ним.  
Вечер требовал тщательных размышлений, на которые я не был способен сей же момент.  
Дальнейший путь был как в тумане. Помню холод и редкие огни Нинбо, старый храм и собачонку, выбежавшую со двора. Ее заливистый лай проводил нас до конца улицы, затем она отстала.  
Придя в себя лишь у дома господина Цзяо, я обернулся к Честеру, который стоял здесь же и, казалось, чего-то ожидал. Комнаты наши были ярко освещены – братья Перри, не теряя времени даром, пировали вместе с другими офицерами.  
Не придумав ничего лучше, я улыбнулся Честеру и сказал:  
– Благодарю за, ээ, познавательный вечер и…  
Я замолчал, однако он ничем мне не помог, а все так же стоял и молча смотрел. Взгляд его темных глаз – карих, но в потемках они казались черными, – еще никогда не был так задумчив.  
– Знаешь, Эдди, – сказал он наконец и сделал шаг в сторону, словно колеблясь, уйти или остаться, – ты первый офицер на моей памяти, побывавший не в одном сражении и умудрившийся остаться столь невинным. Все же мы на войне, а это, – он обвел рукой улицу и дорогу, – вся эта грязь будто к тебе и не пристает.  
Если в намерение Честера входило смутить меня еще больше, то это вполне ему удалось.  
– Возможно, – буркнул я, раздраженный столь странным поворотом, – я просто держусь от грязи дальше остальных.  
– Возможно, – кивнул он, будто соглашаясь. – Кое-кто живет в грязи, не замечая этого, но ты… Ты, друг мой, только мечтаешь, не решаясь попробовать.  
– Как это понимать?  
Я не смог сдержать досады. Помимо раздражения, к чувствам моим прибавились обида и дерзкая злость – на Честера и его самоуверенность. Вряд ли кто-то заставил бы меня признать это, но я так же ощутил укол зависти. Честер говорил о вещах, одна мысль о которых ранее заставляла меня дрожать в трепете приобщения к запретному, и потому столь желанному.  
– Мне кажется, я выразился достаточно ясно.  
– По-твоему я трус? – спросил я напрямик.  
– Ты не раз доказал обратное, Эдди, – улыбнулся Честер. – О нет, ты не трус, позволь усомниться.  
– Тогда что же? Чего ты хочешь теперь? Я ни черта не понимаю!  
– Неужели придется сказать об этом прямо? – усмехнулся Честер. – Боюсь смутить тебя окончательно, знаешь ли.  
– Ты…  
– Да. Если позволишь, я покажу тебе.  
Я был растерян тогда и лишь сейчас понял, что, несмотря на настойчивость, он дал мне выбор. Однако Честер не был бы Честером, не поверни все так, будто собирался приобщить меня к чудесной тайне.  
Можно было отказаться или притвориться, что не понял его откровенных намеков, но почему-то я не стал этого делать. Я не сказал «да» сию же минуту, потому что в то мгновение во мне происходило борьба. Я был на пороге принятия важного решения, возможно, самого важного в своей недолгой жизни. Искушение было слишком велико, чтобы отмести предложение Честера, и в то же время…  
Должно быть, муки выбора и сомнения отразились на моем лице. Честер улыбнулся и, вздохнув, протянул мне руку.  
– Наверное, ты прав, – сказал он, – это того не стоит, не в нашем мире. Поздно, Эдди, я пойду.  
– Подожди.  
Ухватив его за руку, я приблизился и прошептал, то ли боясь, чтобы нас услышали, то ли не в силах говорить в полный голос:  
– Нет, я согласен. 

С того дня моя жизнь в Нинбо поменялась самым причудливым образом.  
Братья Перри ничего не подозревали. Внешне все осталось прежним, и никто не догадывался о том, что случилось между мной и Честером.  
Не знаю, что он думал обо мне в действительности, но я блаженствовал, познавая новые стороны наших отношений. Каждая мелочь, каждое брошенное вскользь слово приводило меня в неописуемый восторг. Я готов был поклоняться Честеру, как язычник поклоняется своему божеству; все мои мысли занимал лишь он и только он. Боюсь, думая о нем днем и ночью, я стал плохо выполнять возложенные на меня обязанности.  
Посчитав, что я завел роман с какой-нибудь молодой и притягательной особой, братья то и дело отпускали сальные шуточки. Решив не разубеждать их, я только надеялся, чтобы правда не выплыла наружу. Вряд ли, глядя на Честера, кто-то догадался бы – он совсем не переменился, – но я предпочитал перестраховаться.  
Мне нравилось то, что он открывал мне, пусть некоторые вещи назвали бы в обществе непристойными и даже грязными. Хотя о чем я говорю, вряд ли в каком-нибудь модном салоне отважились бы завести о подобном речь.  
Наша тайна оказалась сладка и коварна – порой я ловил себя на мысли, что с охотой открылся бы отцу Гаррисону, всему сорок девятому полку и еще парочке, которые квартировали здесь же. К счастью, Честер в первый же вечер наказал мне, что ни в коем случае нельзя этого делать, даже близким друзьям, Джеку и Томасу, которым я бы охотно доверил защиту собственной спины в любом сражении, не следовало знать о нас.  
После нашего сближения Честер рассказал о себе куда больше. Конечно, я не был так наивен, чтобы полагать… Нет, какая-то часть меня все равно надеялась, но откуда в таком случае взялся бы его опыт?  
Еще несколько лет назад в Индии у Честера была связь с одним британским офицером значительно старше его самого.  
– Этот старый плут годился мне в отцы, – сказал он тогда.  
Мы лежали на полу в том самом борделе. Честер курил биди, к которым за короткое время приучил и меня, и, лениво перебирая мои волосы, рассказывал об Индии и тех, кого там оставил.  
– Если он был тебе противен, зачем же ты?..  
– Я любопытен, знаешь ли, почти как ты, Эдди, – усмехнулся Честер, выдыхая дым.  
– И ты не боялся, что о вас станет известно?  
– Я, конечно, довольно благоразумен, когда дело касается счастливой будущности, но в иные минуты бросаюсь в омут, сломя голову. И потом, оно того стоит.  
О, как он был прав! Всем своим существом благодарил я мгновение смелости, когда решился сблизиться с Честером.  
– Будешь слушать дальше? – спросил он.  
– Прошу, продолжай.  
– Ты имеешь полное право считать, что я позарился на денежки старика, но уверяю тебя, все было не так. Я был молод и больше всего на свете хотел жить, день за днем познавая наш мир.  
– Ты и сейчас молод, Честер.  
– Полагаешь? Возможно. Со всей этой глупой войной я чувствую себя страшной развалиной. Ты еще не пресытился жизнью и вряд ли поймешь.  
Я и не понимал, однако ничего не желал так сильно, как быть с ним рядом.  
– Иными словами, – продолжил Честер, – упрашивать меня не пришлось. Поначалу мой старик был на седьмом небе от счастья, но один он не мог удовлетворять все мои аппетиты…  
Взяв его руку в свою, я втянул дым биди и посмотрел в лицо Честеру. Взгляд его блуждал по комнате, ни на чем не останавливаясь.  
– И ты скрывал измены?  
Я закашлялся, вызвав этим его улыбку.  
– О нет, я не скрывал, да и зачем?  
– Как же тогда? Он не возражал?  
– У старика не было выбора. Он хотел меня, а я хотел жить в свое удовольствие. В некотором роде мы заключили выгодную для обоих сделку.  
Мелькнувшая вдруг мысль заставила меня напрячься, и я не удержался от вопроса:  
– С тобой у нас тоже сделка?  
– Чего это ты, Эдди? – Честер повернул ко мне голову и улыбнулся. – Знаю – ты не устоял и по уши втрескался!  
– Да ну тебя, в самом деле!  
Я пихнул его в плечо, чтобы не особо задавался, но тут же был повержен и прижат к полу. Честер восседал на мне и, ухмыляясь, удерживал за плечи.  
– Ну признай же, Эдди, давай!  
– Ничего подобного, – буркнул я, надеясь только, что не покраснел и не выдал себя.  
– Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, – посетовал Честер и, наклонившись, прижался к моим губам.

Время шло, и зима была на исходе.  
Я почти забыл о нашей цели пребывания в Нинбо и был всецело поглощен минутами наедине с Честером. Братья Перри, заметно скучая, выдумывали все новые – подчас и опасные – забавы. Мы также принимали в них участие. Честеру нравилось рисковать; порой казалось, он упивается хождением по тонкому льду, на грани разоблачения и поимки. Я же везде следовал за ним, не думая о последствиях наших игр.  
В марте нам пришлось вступить в сражение с цинскими войсками, которые, по слухам, вел сам племянник императора. Китайцы в основном использовали неповоротливые гингальсы против британских куда более удобных и быстрых нарезных ружей – это сыграло свою роль, и наша пехота наголову разгромила врага.  
Мы вернулись к уже привычной жизни в Нинбо, но среди солдат и офицеров поселилось убеждение, что надолго мы в городе не задержимся. Семь месяцев пролетели будто в одночасье, и подданные ее величества на этой не слишком радушной земле едва сдерживали нетерпение, чтобы окончательно разгромить неприятеля и вернуться домой.  
Честер поддерживал всеобщее оживление и не мог дождаться приказа о наступлении, я же испытывал противоречивые эмоции. Уход из Нинбо означал конец всему, конец едва зародившемуся чувству, которое поддерживало меня все это время. Вместе с тем я не мог не радоваться победе британского оружия и мучался даже больше, понимая всю тщетность моих нелепых надежд.  
– Ты словно и не рад, Эдди, – заметил как-то Честер. – Неужто местные красоты полюбились тебе больше родной Англии?  
– Что ты, в самом деле…  
– Тогда чего же ты боишься?  
– Мало ли чего опасаться офицеру на войне, – буркнул я, надеясь только, что Честер не распознает эту не слишком изящную уловку.  
– Наш Эдди понял, что не бессмертен? – улыбнулся он. – Серьезно, друг мой, все рано или поздно приходят к похожим выводам, это естественный процесс взросления.  
– Скажи, Честер, ты совсем не боишься смерти?  
– Скажем так, мы со смертью на короткой ноге, но я не стремлюсь свести наше знакомство еще ближе.  
Похожим образом он отвечал почти всегда. Честер сводил к шутке любой серьезный разговор, и уж не эта ли раздражающая порой черта и привлекла меня? Я не знал тогда, не знаю и сейчас.

Скоро среди нас разошелся приказ о выступлении из Нинбо, которое должно было состояться уже в мае. Вокруг царил дух единения и предвкушения. Предстоящее наступление было единственной темой всех разговоров, забыли даже о вине и играх.  
Я пребывал в довольно мрачном расположении духа. Оно усугублялось еще и тем, что Честер целыми днями пропадал среди артиллеристов, готовясь, по-видимому, к долгим осадам китайских укреплений. Ужасно надоев братьям Перри своим хмурым видом, я в один день был выгнан ими на улицу с пожеланиями найти уже себе занятие и не портить минуты триумфа.  
– При виде нашего Эдди киснет даже молоко! – добавил Джек, оставив на минуту свой мундир, который чистил вот уже два часа кряду. – Иди-иди, нарвись на драку, что ли. Может, хорошая взбучка и пара тумаков вернут тебе человеческий облик!  
Многое мог бы я ответить на это, но предпочел смолчать. Жажда дела невольно передалась и мне, а долгая прогулка и свежий воздух должны были встряхнуть меня и направить мысли в нужное русло.  
Вокруг царила суматоха, словно город готовился к шумному празднику или ярмарочным дням. Я бы не удивился, увидь майское дерево где-нибудь в центре Нинбо. Солдаты сновали повсюду, готовя припасы и провиант. Глядя на них, я усовестился, что самым наглым образом отлыниваю от работы.  
Постояв недолго в стороне, я подошел к одному из офицеров, наблюдавшему за подготовкой, и предложил свою помощь. Меня послали за порохом, что было весьма кстати, ведь так я мог встретить Честера. И я действительно увидел его час спустя: он стоял у обоза с пушками и спорил о чем-то с другим артиллеристом. Когда тот ушел, я приблизился и кашлянул, привлекая внимание Честера.  
– Что там?.. А-а, это ты, Эдди? С чем пожаловал?  
Я передал ему приказ офицера.  
– Да чтоб вас! – выругался Честер. – С ума вы там посходили, где нам столько пороха взять? Еще и пушки… Ты не думай, я рад тебя видеть, но деньки выдались на редкость паршивые.  
В сердцах он присовокупил еще одно крепкое словцо, но я-то видел, каким удовольствием горят его глаза; как он ругается, а сам гордится, что причастен к тому, что происходит с нами в это время.  
– Вот возьмем Шанхай, Эдди, – говорил он, – и они все узнают, с кем связались!  
Прежде я не замечал в нем такой воинственности, но и этот новый Честер нравился мне не меньше старого. Все в нем казалось мне неоспоримо прекрасным, а иначе и быть не могло.

Мы встретились с ним еще только раз, за день до наступления. Получилось не то, на что я рассчитывал, – неловкие быстрые ласки впопыхах, как будто набегу, но и это было лучше, чем ничего. Чувствуя, что мы можем не увидеться более, я старался запомнить каждое мгновение и, должно быть, порядком утомил Честера.  
– Ладно тебе, Эдди, не в последний же раз… – отмахивался он, впрочем, как-то лениво.  
Ночь мы провели вместе, а наутро расстались, чтобы присоединиться каждый к своему полку. С того дня я не видел его.

Китайцы, видимо, понимали, что проиграли войну, и лишь вяло огрызались, уходя вглубь страны. Наши потери не шли ни в какое сравнение с потерями цинской армии. Мы выиграли еще несколько боев, а Шанхай и Гуачжоу так и вовсе сдались без единого выстрела. Далее события развивались куда стремительнее, и падение Китая было лишь вопросом времени. В августе между нашими державами был подписан Нанкинский договор, положивший конец войне.  
Я надеялся увидеть Честера перед отплытием в Англию, но этим надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Думаю, его, как и остальных, отправили обратно в Индию неделей раньше, так что наша встреча не состоялась.  
Сейчас я могу рассуждать о прошлом, не испытывая смуты в душе, как было тогда, три года назад. Я бы солгал утверждая, что ни разу не жалел о произошедшем в Китае. О нет, первое время я неустанно корил себя и свою нелепую судьбу! Ведь сложись все чуть иначе, если бы только я имел возможность проститься с ним… Но что толку рассуждать о несбыточном? Все мы, вернувшись, продолжили жить, как жили до войны, будто ее и не было никогда; будто она не изменила наши души, не оставила пятен на нашей совести.  
Я так и не женился, чем безмерно расстроил матушку. Воспоминания, тень надежды – все это не позволяло мне подыскивать возможную кандидатку на роль миссис Бун. После возвращения в Лондон я уже и думать не мог о том, чтобы стать почтенным отцом семейства. Два или три раза решался я на мимолетные связи – они не стоят даже упоминания на этих страницах.  
Кое-кто из бывших моих сослуживцев все-таки обзавелся семьями – с ними мы видимся редко. Братья Перри, помаявшись пару месяцев в Лондоне, отправились в Бенгалию; последняя весточка от них была полгода назад.  
Время шло поразительно медленно. Берясь то за одно, то за другое, чтобы через полгода заняться чем-то совсем иным, я постепенно растратил почти все свои средства. Но дела мои пошли в гору, когда я по совету друга вложил оставшееся в одну фабрику, – в стране было много свободных рук, и в город в поисках работы постоянно стекались бывшие фермеры и крестьяне. За два года, почти ничего не делая, я скопил приличное состояние. Сестры мои благополучно вышли замуж, и матушка употребила все свои силы, чтобы женить и меня. Право, не знаю, к чему бы привели ее уговоры и жалобы, если бы в начале зимы она сильно не простудилась и слегла. Она угасла за неделю и умерла с первым снегом. Я горевал и носил траур несколько месяцев, но постепенно боль утраты поутихла, и передо мной вновь встал вопрос, что делать со своей жизнью и к чему себя приложить.  
Не имею представления, к чему бы я, в конце концов, пришел, но, возвращаясь одним утром с прогулки, я обнаружил под своей дверью незнакомца. Он ждал меня и непременно хотел передать письмо из рук в руки. Каково было мое удивление, когда он представился другом Честера!  
В письме он коротко рассказывал о том, как был вынужден уехать в Индию, не повидавшись прежде со мной; как долгое время решал какие-то проблемы с наследством отца, как позже прибегнул к помощи друзей, чтобы отыскать меня. Читая эти строки, полные искреннего раскаяния и сожаления, я еле сдерживал, готовые было пролиться, слезы. Зря я думал, что он забыл меня, как только нога его коснулась родных берегов.  
В конце письма Честер выразил надежду, что я «все тот же милый добрый Эдди» и, конечно же, прощу его за долгое отсутствие. Он хотел, чтобы я приехал к нему в Индию, если не успел еще «найти благочестивую женушку и настрогать кучу детишек». «А если и так, – писал он, – приезжай все равно».  
Покончив с делами, я на следующий же день купил билет на корабль, отплывающий в Индию.  
Мой рассказ заканчивается на борту «Бленхейма». Не знаю, что ожидает меня впереди, возможно, далеко не столь радужные события, как я успел себе вообразить, однако я надеюсь на попутный ветер и чистое небо, чтобы как можно быстрее прибыть туда, где меня ожидает старый друг.


End file.
